Love Story in Academy
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Claire, gadis yang pemalas dan super manja ini disuruh masuk ke sekolah akademi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Claire langsung menolaknya. Namun apa daya, pada akhirnya Claire harus masuk ke akademi itu juga. Bagaimana kisah Claire di akademi, akankah ada kisah cinta yang mewarnai hidupnya di akademi. This is chapter 2, please don't forget to RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Love Story in Academy

**Chapter 1 : **My Fun Life

**Disclaimer : **Harvest Moon © Natsume

~Love Story in Academy~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Claire x ?

**Warning :** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, cerita nggak jelas, dll

**A/N :** Fanfic pertama saya lho di fandom ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari game aslinya. Oh ya tambahan, latar cerita ini anggap saja di Indonesia, tapi nama tempatnya saya karang sendiri ya.

Akhir kata mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Love Story in Academy~**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah sekolah dasar yang terletak di tengah kota, sedang dilangsungkan UASBN (Ujian Akhir Sekolah Berstandar Nasional) untuk kelas 6. Semua murid kelas 6 tampak sedang gelisah menghadapi soal-soal yang ada didepannya, tapi ada satu murid yang tampak _fun_ aja, dialah Claire Flaviana. Disaat semua temannya sedang bertarung mati-matian mempertaruhkan nilai kelulusan mereka, Claire dengan santai malah tidur saat ujian sedang berlangsung. Para pengawas tidak ada satu pun yang berani membangunkan Claire, mengingat Claire merupakan anak dari direktur sebuah perusahaan terkenal di daerahnya dan juga merupakan donator tetap di sekolahnya. Di sekolah Claire merupakan anak yang malas, bagaimana tidak, PR gak pernah dikerjakan, tugas gak pernah dikumpulkan, dan ulangannya pun selalu dibawah nilai KKM (Kriteria Ketuntasan Minimal), para guru pun berulang kali menegur Claire tentang tabiatnya yang jelek itu, tapi Claire selalu mengancam akan melaporkan guru tersebut pada ayahnya, dasar Claire, masak orang tua diancam, kan dosa.

Pernah juga kepala sekolah melaporkan hal ini kepada ayah dan ibu Claire, tapi Claire berusaha membangkang, dan menuduh kepala sekolah yang tidak-tidak. Karena terlalu sayang sama Claire, yang kebetulan anak sulung dan anak bungsu, maksudnya anak tunggal, pasti orang tuanya membela putri kesayangan mereka ini. Maka dari itu, di sekolah dia termasuk murid yang terpandang, bukannya terpandang karena prestasinya yang gemilang. Dan teman-temannya, memang hanya ada beberapa orang yang mau berteman dengannya, mengingat Claire merupakan anak orang kaya, jadi ya bisa dimanfaatin gitu. Claire sih orangnya cuek-cuek aja, setiap semua teman-temannya belajar di kelas, Claire malah enak-enakan makan di kantin sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang Claire bukannya belajar di sekolah, malah asyik-asyiknya berwisata kuliner. Yah itulah kehidupan Claire, seenaknya saja, tidak pernah memikirkan masa depannya, malah dia bilang, Mumpung masih muda kita harus _fun_, sebelum jadi kakek nenek. Yah memang benar sih, tapi _fun_-nya Claire sudah melampaui batas, dia tidak memikirkan mau jadi apa waktu besar nanti. Mungkin, kehidupan mewah dan bergelimang harta itulah masa depan Claire. Mengingat Claire merupakan anak semata wayang, jadi dia akan mewarisi semua kekayaan orang tuanya, jadi gak perlu susah-susah nyari duit lagi.

Seperti hari ini, dia tidak memikirkan berapa nilai yang akan didapat, toh pasti dia lulus, mengingat orang tuanya akan membayar berapa pun, agar putri mereka lulus. Dan benar Claire lulus, mungkin itu juga karena pihak sekolah tidak mau mengurus Claire lagi. Claire dengan santainya melewati masa liburan sekolahnya dengan fun, dia hanya di rumah saja sekitar tiga minggu ini, tidak ke luar negeri seperti biasanya karena ayahnya sedang mengerjakan proyek baru, jadi ya sibuk. Tapi Claire tidak mati bosan, mengingat di rumah Claire tersedia berbagai macam fasilitas, seperti TV, DVD, PS, Komputer, dan macem-macem deh. Dan selama itu pula orang tua Claire terutama ayahnya, memilihkan sekolah untuk Claire dan berharap Claire akan merubah tabiat jeleknya saat _Junior High School_ nanti, meski kemungkinannya cuma 10%, tapi kalo berusaha, gak ada salahnya kan.

**'Love Story in Academy'**

**Claire POV**

"Warrghhhhh, pokoknya, Claire tetap pada pendirian Claire," kini aku mulai merasa jengkel pada kedua orang tuaku yang keras kepala ini, atau akunya yang keras kepala. Tapi tetap, aku gak mau mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuaku ini.

"Sayang, papa hanya ingin mencarikan sekolah yang cocok sama kamu," ujar papa dengan halus.

Eh….mama malah ikut-ikutan, "Iya sayang, mama yakin kamu bakalan suka sekolah disana."

Sebenarnya aku sih gak masalah mau sekolah dimana, ke Amerika pun aku bakal jalani. Lagian juga, semua sekolah sama aja, mendidik murid-muridnya biar pada pinter-pinter. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, aku nggak suka sekolah yang bentuknya seperti ini, bener-bener ogah banget, masuk aja udah males, apalagi mau belajar disana. Padahal sekolah ini, merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di daerahku, banyak alumni-alumni dari sekolah ini yang menjadi orang-orang terkemuka di negeriku tercinta ini, papaku juga salah satunya. Aku sih mau kayak papa, biar sukses waktu gedenya. Tapi kenapa sekolah ini asrama, nggak bisa bayangin deh, selama sekolah jauh dari mama papa. Ngaku aja ya, emang aku tuh anaknya manja, makanya aku nggak mau sekolah asrama, nggak mau!

"Claire harus masuk sekolah itu, atau nggak Claire bukan anak papa lagi!" papa masih aja tetap pada ambisinya untuk menyekolahkanku disana.

"Emang, nggak ada sekolah yang lain, sekolah kan banyak," tawarku pada papa.

"Nggak ada tawar-tawaran, pokoknya besok papa daftarin kamu ke sekolah itu," jelas papa lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan mama di ruang tengah.

"Ma, tolongin Claire dong," pintaku pada mama, berharap mama mau menolongku, tapi mama hanya diam lalu beranjak pergi.

'Hah, kok pada ninggalin Claire sih, pada udah gak sayang tuh orang tua ama anaknya, masak sekolah ditentuin, padahal yang mau sekolah kan aku, bukan mereka,' batinku kesal.

'Ukhhhhhh, dasar orang tua egois. Aku nggak bisa bayangin deh gimana hidupku nanti di akademi,' gerutuku dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Love Story in Academy

**Chapter 2 : **Welcome in The Academy

**Disclaimer : **Harvest Moon © Natsume

~Love Story in Academy~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Humor ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Claire x ?

**Warning :** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, cerita nggak jelas, dll

**A/N :** Fanfic pertama saya lho di fandom ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari game aslinya. Oh ya tambahan, latar cerita ini anggap saja di Indonesia, tapi nama tempatnya saya karang sendiri ya juga tokoh-tokoh baru yang saya karang sendiri.

Akhir kata mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Love Story in Academy~**

**Claire POV**

"Non, non Claire bangun, udah pagi, non!" suara siapa sih itu ganggu orang tidur aja, nggak tau ya kemarin malam kelapaku pusing, eh maksudku kepalaku pusing gara-gara mikirin masalah sekolah.

Mbok Narsih masih bersikeras membangunkanku, jadi terpaksa deh akhirnya aku bangun, meski mata masih 5 watt nih. Bubaran mandi sama ganti baju seragam sekolah, meski aku gantinya rada-rada gimana gitu sama seragamnya, udah bajunya putih masih pake rompi biru tua keitem-iteman plus ama dasi pitanya, terus warna roknya biru dengan motif kotak-kotak lagi. Aku sempet mikir, ini rok sekolah apa sarung ya. Pokoknya aneh gitu, tapi kalo diliat oke juga nih seragam. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku langsung ke meja makan. "Wah, putri kita cantik sekali hari ini," puji mamaku.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah kenapa mukanya kusut begitu?" tanya papa padaku, pakek nanya segala, udah tau aku masuk sekolah yang aku nggak suka, jelas banget bete.

Sarapan kali ini aku nikmati banget, soalnya ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa makan masakan mamaku tersayang, padahal aku kan doyan banget kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan makan, tapi untungnya badanku masih oke, soalnya aku kan sering olahraga bareng mama di tempat fitness.

Yah sudah jam 7 pagi, kata papaku, murid baru akan kumpul satu jam lagi, jadinya aku harus mengepak semua barang-barangku dan pergi dari rumah yang selama ini telah menemaniku, mulai dari bayi sampai segede sekarang, dan terpaksa harus aku tinggalkan, wah kayak orang diusir aja. Yang jelas, aku sedih banget waktu itu, gimana enggak, aku akan kehilangan kontak sama orang tuaku dalam waktu yang lama, mengingat selama di sekolah semua murid dilarang membawa alat komunikasi, aduh nih sekolah apa penjara sih.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mama, aku segera menyusul papa, yang tau-tau udah ada di dalam mobil.

'Haaah.. papa semangat banget sih, gak sedih apa anak satu-satunya bakal pergi jauh,' pikirku. Dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkan komplek perumahan Permai,

"Claire, nanti kalau di sekolah jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh ya," ujar papa dari bangku kemudi.

"Iya papa," meski dalam hati aku nggak sepenuhnya janji.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang mewah nan menjulang tinggi dengan papan diatasnya bertuliskan HARVEST MOON ACADEMY, papa segera turun diikuti aku.

Setelah menurunkan semua koper-koperku, aku langsung memeluk papa, "Pa, kalo Claire kangen ama papa mama gimana?" ujarku dengan isakan tangis,

"Kamu kan sudah besar, kok masih manja, papa yakin kamu bisa mandiri, kamu kan anak papa," hibur papa.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan pak PG (Penjaga Gerbang), papa pun mulai membawa mobilnya untuk pulang, tapi sekarang tanpa aku didalamnya.

Setelah diizinkan masuk oleh pak PG, aku pun mulai nyelonong masuk ke kawasan yang cukup luas, terlihat beberapa gedung-gedung besar nan megah, taman-taman yang indah, pohon-pohon rindang di pinggir-pinggir jalan yang kulalui. Wuih, kalau dilihat sekolah ini kayak surga, adem banget, nggak kayak udara diluar yang sumpek banget. Bahkan dirumahku, sekarang dipasang AC, kalau nggak ya bisa mati kepanasan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi sekolah ini, ada suara ribut-ribut yang datang dari balik pohon cemara, aku pun segera kesana untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Disana tampak seorang gadis yang berambut hitam rapi dengan kaca mata tebalnya yang bertengger di hidungnya, kesannya kayak kutu buku banget. Tampaknya dia sedang kesusahan menghadapi dua cewek yang sedang memaki-makinya, karena penasaran aku pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ehh, kamu itu niat nggak sih sekolah disini, rambut digaya kayak gini, model apaan sih, kuno banget," ujar salah satu cewek itu.

Lalu temannya langsung menyambung, "Yah, kamu mendingan cabut aja dari sekolah ini, nggak level tau."

Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku nggak tahan ngelihat orang dimaki-maki kayak gitu, pengen aku sumpel mulut tuh cewek.

"Heh, emang hak kalian apa, sampai-sampai kalian mengusirnya?" tanyaku sambil keluar dari persembunyianku.

Kini kedua cewek itu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, hingga salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Emang, kita nggak punya hak, tapi kita punya hak untuk memilih mana yang akan menjadi teman kita, dan tentunya harus selevel dengan kita, bukannya kayak dia."

"Aku mau kok jadi temennya," ucapku yakin seraya menatap gadis malang tersebut.

"Aku kasian deh sama kamu, kalau dilihat kamu itu lumayan cantik, lalu kenapa kamu mau temenan sama kutu busuk ini," tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Mendingan aku temenan ama kutu busuk daripada sama kalian, kutu kupret," ujarku tak kalah sadis.

"Ugh sialan kamu, awas saja ya aku bakal bikin hidupmu di sekolah ini menderita."

Bukannya takut akan ancaman mereka, aku malah tertawa.

"Coba aja," ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Mereka tampak kesal, lalu memutusakan untuk pergi menjauh. Kini aku menghampiri gadis itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

**~Love Story in Academy~**

"Oh, gitu ceritanya, jadi nama mereka Popuri sama Ann," ujarku setelah mendengarkan cerita yang sesungguhnya.

"Terus, kenapa kamu digangguin tadi sama mereka?" tanyaku pada Mary yang sekarang menjadi teman pertamaku di sekolah ini.

"Yah, mereka itu orangnya suka berkuasa, mereka menganggap orang sepertiku ini tidak pantas masuk di sekolah favorit ini," jelasnya.

"Ohhhh," aku hanya mangut-mangut selama mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Oh ya, Claire, maaf gara-gara aku, kamu dimusuhi sama mereka." Kini aku menatap sorotan matanya yang gusar.

Aku pun tersenyum, "Nggak usah dipikirin, aku nggak bakal kalah sama mereka," jawabku dengan pede.

"Kalian kenapa masih disini, kalian murid baru kan?" tanya seorang pria dengan tampang galak.

"Iya, pak." jawab kami berbarengan.

"Sekarang kalian cepat masuk ke aula gedung!" kami pun bergegas mengakut koper-koper kami, dan berjalan menuju ke aula, meski kami bingung aulanya dimana ya?

**~Love Story in Academy~**

**Normal POV**

"Welcome to Harvest Moon Academy," sambutan dari kepala akademi kami, Pak Thomas, diakhiri dengan tepukan meriah dari para murid baru.

Namun tidak semuanya menyimak pidato dari Pak kepsek itu, salah satunya gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru safirnya yang sedari tadi terlihat lelap banget dalam mimpinya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Claire. Dasar cakep-cakep tukang kebo, ngorok lagi tidurnya, nggak tau malu.

"Ngok….ngok" terdengar suara yang membuat Bu Martha, si KA (Kepala asrama), yang tugasnya mengatur para murid selama berada di asrama sekolah ini, menghentikan pidato panjangnya.

Semua orang tampak mencari sumber suara misterius itu, dan semua menatap kepada Claire, meski pun demikian Claire tidak menyadarinya soalnya dia masih tidur. Mary yang berada disampingnya, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Claire bangun, semua orang pada ngeliatin kamu, malu tau," bisiknya lirih.

Melihat Claire yang tak kunjung bangun-bangun, Mary mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, guncangnya keras-keras lagi, hampir saja tubuh Claire terjatuh.

Tapi dengan begitu, Claire jadi bisa bangun. Claire tampak kebingungan melihat semua orang menatap ke arahnya termasuk Bu Martha yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'Wah bakal jadi masalah besar nih,' batin Claire dalam hati.

Begitu melihat Claire sudah 100% melek, Bu Martha kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, perlu kalian ketahui saat para guru sedang berbicara, kalian harus memperhatikannya, bukannya tidur dengan seenaknya. Itu dilarang keras oleh sekolah, apabila ada murid yang ketahuan melakukan pelanggaran tersebut, Ibu takkan segan-segan beri hukuman." ujar Bu Martha dengan gaya sok bijaksananya. Aku yang merasa disindir, hanya tertunduk malu.

'Tuh kan apa kubilang,' batin Claire dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


End file.
